


Blue Honey

by shrodingers



Series: the bedroom [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s era Queen, Brian Thinks Too Much, Fluff, M/M, Nerds in Love, Pining, freddie and roger want to knock their heads together, john's an absolute angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrodingers/pseuds/shrodingers
Summary: Sometimes, you don't have to look far for your soulmate. For all we know, he could be standing right in front of you.Or, in which Brian and John accidentally fall in love (on purpose).





	Blue Honey

The harsh rap at the door sent Deaky toppling to the floor.

He looked around at first, trying to determine who it was. Surely it couldn't be Freddie, he was on a date. Roger's at the pub, which only led to one person. He stood up, dusting his jeans, and opened the door.

Lo and behold, the paradoxical Brian May was standing at the door, clutching his papers close to his chest, shivering slightly. Wordlessly stepping into the living room, he settled on the couch and switched the channel to a BBC documentary. 

John sat next to him, silently observing the features on his bandmate's face. For a long time, he's been able to classify people based on their characteristics. And during the period of that time, all of those that he's known fitted into his six categories. Freddie was 𝘌𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤, Roger was 𝘉𝘰𝘭𝘥, Claude was 𝘍𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘺 (in a good way), his parents were 𝘖𝘥𝘥𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴, and his band was 𝘔𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘦. But Brian? He's not sure where to place someone like Brian.

"They really look at peace with the wilderness, don't you think?" 

Startled, he jumped a few feet in the air. They were very close in proximity. A few inches closer, they would have- he didn't want to finish that train of thought. "Y-yeah. The gorillas really look one with the wild."He let out a weak chuckle, hoping that Brian wouldn't pick it up. 

"She seems to be able to speak to them, and they can understand it, word for word." muttered Brian under his breath. (John heard it anyway. He put it under the list of many things he had yet to understand about the inscrutable Brian May.) 

!! 

"We're going places, aren't we?" 

Brian tugged a hand through his curls, feeling them spring back into place. Ever since the new bassist had joined them, it was all he could think about. He possessed something not even Freddie could reach. Licking his dry lips for the hundredth time, he turned to Roger and smiled. 

"Yeah, we certainly are." 

!! 

The second time they were on tour, Freddie and Roger wanted to stay at the hotel, so John and Brian had to navigate the cobbled streets of Munich by themselves. John didn't mind, he was slightly accustomed to Brian's presence and he wanted to get to know him a little better. Brian, on the other hand, did mind. 

"There's a library over there, we can check that out," John pointed out, jerking his head to the west. "Or we can go to that cafe over there, or go see the royal palaces." Gesturing to the map, he tried to get an exhausted Brian to participate. 

"I mean, we can always go to the town square. I think they have a directory board there." His voice sounded hoarse from sleep-addled thoughts, and it sent shivers down his spine. 

"Yeah, let's go there." Brian led the way and walked until he was just a silhouette amongst the shuffling crowd. Maybe that was what it's like to really blend in. 

!! 

"Jesus, just tell him already!" 

Brian looked up from his pint, tapping the rim of the glass. They could use that for their next song. Roger, however, was not having any of that. 

"You two have been close for months now, just fucking try!" 

"That's rich, Roger, coming from you." 

"What Freddie and I had was different, and you know it," Roger hissed. "It's not as though you two bother to try sometimes." 

Brian raised his hands in surrender. "Whatever, I'm going home. I found inspiration for a new song." He got up, amidst Roger's protests for him to stay. 

!! 

Both of them have been skirting around each other, asking each other for band stuff, science or some funny joke they heard. Freddie found this funny for some odd reason. 

"Look, our two introverts are in love," cooed Freddie at breakfast. "Seriously, you two have such a brilliant connection. It's like you two understand each other and no one else." 

"Right!" Roger exclaimed, spraying crumbs of toast all over the table. "You two should just kiss and get whatever this bloody thing is over with, it's driving me up the wall." 

"Shut up, Taylor." muttered John, moving his plate. "There's plenty of other things to talk about besides our love life, or lack of it for that matter." Brian tried his hardest not to smile that day. 

!! 

The sky painted a romantic scene - a Thomas Cole with a bewitching charm - and Brian wondered if this was some sort of dream. 

He found it funny, he really did. He was a universe of atoms, and he's just another atom in the universe. Of course, he found someone who was like him. Of course, they would fall for each other. Of course. 

Maybe they were meant to happen. He liked those who could understand him, and Deaky happened to be that person. For all he knew, they could be good friends. But whatever they had was something more than what friends usually had. 

He sighed. He was in way too deep. Focusing on his song-writing, he thought of the comets and the idea of falling in love with your best friend. 

!! 

Concentrating on his amp, John bent over to check on the wiring. He knew the rest of the band was asleep and he wanted to surprise them the next day. 

"Okay, everything's all set. Looks like I'm good to go." Closing up his toolbox, he heard the shuffle of footsteps behind him. 

"Deaky, what are doing this late at night?" He turned around and saw Brian staring at him, arms folded. 

Deaky groaned. There wasn't any point trying to hide it. "I was building an amp." 

Brian raised an eyebrow. "What for?" 

John shrugged his shoulders. "For future band stuff." 

"Deaky, you don't have to pull an all-nighter for the band. You can rest too." 

"Says the one that stays up all night observing galaxies." 

Brian chuckled at that statement. "Look, Deaky, what exactly are we at this moment?" 

His heart quickened. Was this where he thought this was going? 

"Well," he spoke, tracing lines on his chest. "I think we are something, aren't we?" 

Brian nodded slowly, a ghost of a smile dawning on his face. "I guess we are, then." 

Before neither of them could comprehend what had happened, Brian pressed a fleeting kiss to his mouth. That was when he knew where to place someone like Brian because only Brian could exhibit such characteristics. That was one of the many things he loved about the inscrutable Brian May, and he's okay with that. So the next day, out of the watchful eye of the band, John scrawled down a single word: 𝘌𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘮𝘢. 

**Author's Note:**

> me + sacrificing homework + pulling an all-nighter = this fic


End file.
